Heaven For The Tin Soldier
by The Winged Lioness
Summary: Set during the Cell Games. Android 16's speech helped Gohan unleash his true potential. The android is on the verge of death. Goku wants to pay a tributue to the silent warrior. What will he tell 16?


**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, I cannot thank you enough for this anime and its wonderful characters, especially Vegeta, Bulma, Raditz, Trunks and Piccolo, which are my favorites. I know you wouldn't mind me borrowing them to pay a tribute by writing this story.**

o - o - o

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**First of all, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! I can assure you that I've put a lot of work to it.**

**I am re-watching the series at the moment, and the idea of this story came to me right after seeing the episode of Cell Games, where C16 played his non-doubtfully most important part. C16, not being too strong nor evil, did not receive as much attention as C17 and C18. I couldn't stand how underrated he was. Such an exceptional character, one of those who make Dragon Ball Z interesting to watch even for adults.**

**It wasn't emphasized in the series, but I believe Goku really admired the android, especially after he tried to blow himself up in order to destroy Cell. I think such conversation between them is quite realistic and possible.**

**This story takes place sort of inside the events. You can call it an inception-fanfic :D. A few minor details are changed a bit, for example, Goku doesn't really participate in fighting off Cell's spawns, Piccolo wasn't injured by them enough not to throw one of his brilliant remarks.**

**Oh, and one more thing. Forgive me for turning Goku into a over-sentimental, deeply intelligent and serious guy. I know he's out of character, but this story was supposed to be somewhat philosophical. At least C16 is very much himself, I think, just more talkative.**

**Read and enjoy :)**

o - o - o

"_It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those, whom words alone will not reach."_

_Yet there were times when words were of utmost importance. Times as this precise lingering moment between life and death. There was only one thing lying in between, blocking the monster's way. A single object shielding the child warrior from his demise._

_The winds were, however, in his favor, carrying the words to unlock the young Saiyan's true power._

"_I know how you feel, Gohan. You are gentle; you do not like to hurt. I know because I, too, have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."_

_The boy closed his eyes, savoring the words he so needed to hear. His scalding Saiyan blood seemed to react to the sound of those words._

_At times, there was a certain fire in his blood. It would scream and writhe inside his veins, daring him do things he was otherwise incapable of doing. This particular flame brought out the best of him - by Saiyan definition, at least - and turned the seemingly innocent youngling to a merciless killing machine._

_The insect-like creature was running out of patience. Villains rarely had this quality. An obnoxious sneer shattered the brief silence._

"_For a severed head, you are still quite alive and kicking. Who could have guessed that those tin soldiers are so tenacious?" Cell was in no rush to destroy the remains of the android. "Off with you, shall we?" Cell stamped his beetle-like foot on the androids head. He bellowed with laughter, enjoying his moment of absolute power._

_Help me, Gohan begged. His eyes, glassy with fear, locked with the artificial orbs, set in the android's ever-calm face._

"_Please, drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved. You have the strength. My scanners sensed it. Just... let it go."_

_And the fire lit anew._

o - o - o

A smile of contentment flashed on Goku's face, as he watched his son steady himself. Child's features vanished from young Saiyan's face, exposing a cold, blank visage. Goku knew well what would follow. Cell did, too. Slowly, he lifted his foot off C16's head.

"Why, I can see what rage does to you, boy." he snickered. "_Now _you are in the mood. And I thought no one in this pathetic gang would be able to entertain me. Let's see what you are truly capable of..." the following words were cut off by a bone-trashing smack to the monster's jaw.

Goku didn't wait to see a counterblow. He suppressed his ki, not willing to draw any attention, and flew to the duel spot. Luckily, both fighters had moved away from their previous positions. They were altogether engaged.

The gentle warrior spared one last glance to his son, pride swelling in his chest. _You are a true Saiyan and my son. _Then he turned back.

The sight was unnatural at the least. How could C16 still function, when his body was destroyed? His spine, his abdomen, his chest. Surely the android must have had something to keep him going, some clockwork device?

Goku was no scholar; he couldn't be more aware of this fact with Chi-Chi constantly reproaching him with his lack of education. However, human anatomy was something Goku _did _know, for it was part of Master Roshi's training. "_Every fighter should be familiar with how his body works; he should know about its strong and weak points, understand how his muscles work, and, most importantly, learn of all ways he can use his body to hurt his opponent. Martial artist's mind and body should work in absolute unity."_

Therefore, Goku knew that, irrespective of what species it was, every creature's system has its own engine which kept him alive.

The most part of the android's body was crushed. And yet he functioned. His vital centre must be in his head. then? Of course it must. C16 was a machine, after all. Not some silly musical box.

Electric currents were gnawing on elaborate mechanisms, slowly turning the android into an empty steel doll.

With a sigh, Goku knelt beside his fallen ally. His lips curved into a biter smirk, as he realized that nothing could save the warrior.

"C16, you cannot die. Not now."

The demure man smiled nonchalantly.

"Tell me, Saiyan, what other time could be better than now?" his voice was raspier than Goku remembered. When was last time, he heard the android speak? He couldn't recall. "Look at your son. He will kill the beast for sure."

Goku couldn't tear his eyes away from the android. He desperately wanted to thank him somehow, to show C16 how much he admired and respected him.

Goku had seen much death before, perhaps too much for his comparatively short live. He grew used to the feeling of someone's ki growing weaker and disappearing altogether._ I shouldn't feel so devastated. He's not my friend, only a make-do ally. _

The worst of it was that, Goku knew, no one would remember C16 as he really was - brave, selfless man, fighting to protect the world he loved. Most of the Z fighters and their friends feared the android senselessly and still counted him as an enemy. Only a few, like Krillin, had looked on the android with favour.

Goku knew that all his friends considered him to be selfless, good through and through. However, if he really was, then so was C16. But no one will acknowledge that. When Cell is dead and peace is restored, C16 will not walk proudly among the people he saved, he won't receive any gratitude from them, nor affection. It will be as though he never existed.

This was something Goku could not allow. Such injustice made his blood boil and seethe.

"C16, after this all ends, we will wish you back with the dragon balls. They... Oh... Oh no. I forgot... Never mind. We will ask the dragon to make you human first. Though... No, this won't work either, for you'll be dead. Goddamit."

Goku jumped to his feet and started pacing furiously around the android's head, like some Celtic sorcerer, about to perform a ritual.

"_This _will work! We'll ask the dragon to bring you together from pieces and _then _turn you into human." the agitated Saiyan halted and turned back to the lying head. "C16, now listen..."

"Don't you bother."

Goku just stared at him, dumb from utter astonishment.

C16 barked a laugh. It was as though the idea of dying did not disturb him at all. _What kind of creature is he?_

"Whatever magic you, Earthlings, have, you will not be able to perform on me. I am different than other androids. I am a machine. I have heard of this dragon of yours, but he is not almighty. No one can create life out of nothing. Perhaps this is why I value all the living forms - because they are a miracle."

"C16, you're a miracle too." Goku told him gently. It felt so alien to converse with someone in such sentimental, almost intimate manner.

"How come? I am but a jumble of steel. A robot. Madam Briefs and her father create hundreds of devices per month, half of which are about as complex as me. I have witnessed for myself, while she was fixing my injuries. How is that a miracle, pray tell?"

"That's not what I meant! For Kami's sake..." Goku jumped to his feet in agitation. "

I called you a miracle because, even though you're not human, you are kind-hearted, more selfless and capable of love than most of them. You must have a soul. And as long as a soul is not dead, there's always hope. You'll never suffer in hell."

C16 laughed.

"What if I wished to? I wish I would at least feel pain. Son Goku, you don't understand it at all. What do you think would happen if a kid tore apart a tin soldier? Child would perhaps grant one last glance to the toy and walk away. For the thing would not be a soldier anymore. Just a piece of rubbish. How am I any different? "

As much as the android tried to appear indifferent, the wrinkles on his eyes and mouth deepened. He did have his pride too. He carried it inside silently like a dear treasure, without boasting and titling himself, like Vegeta did.

"But you _are _different! I told you - your heart..."

"I do not own a heart you are speaking of. Lump of iron between my ribs is what I have to call a heart. Oil runs in our veins, Vegeta had said. It might as well be true." C16 laughed humouressly. "As for a soul, I don't even know the meaning of this word. I believe it describes one's morals and conscience, as well as emotion? What I can never fathom is why you, humans (allow me to call you such) must put a name to everything that pulls at your chests."

"I will try to explain. The moment I was awakened, I felt empty. I was but a machine, created to destroy you. Have you forgotten? Such was my purpose." The look on Goku's face told him the Saiyan cared nothing of it.

"However, things did not turn out according to plan. Doctor Giro, my creator, was killed. I was free to go and do as I pleased. I left the laboratory together with two other androids, and then... I saw the sunlight for the first time." Goku gasped silently when a smile spread on the android's face. Intense happiness twisted his features. The sight was almost surreal.

"I was born the moment I set my eyes on it. This light had all I needed - lucidity, colors and warmth. I saw the sky, then - and was equally mesmerized by its azure infinity. I was as ignorant as a newborn; all of it was new to me. But I saw that it was beautiful."

"Hours passed by, as I relished everything I laid my eyes upon. This Earth held more life than I could ever imagine. It made me feel alive, too."

Goku nodded. He felt more kindred to the android than ever. His love of life and nature was by all means something the gentle Saiyan could empathize with.

"Have you not, while engaged in fighting, noticed a hare, stuck under a log but a step away from all-consuming fire? How could you foresee every move of the monster's little spawn and yet be oblivious to the agony of a father bird, whose children were lost under the fallen rocks?"

Goku was silent. He swallowed and looked down at the android, eyes shining with adoration.

"Heed this - I care not about heaven or hell, or whatever lies betwixt them. In this particular case, I am rather primitive - I only believe what I see and feel with my own senses. I don't believe in your Kami. What kind of god is he, if he fails to protect his subjects?"

Goku's forehead furrowed at such disrespect to their god.

"This is our world, C16. The duty to protect it falls to us. Kami has his own obligation - he is there to maintain the natural order of the universe. If anything were to happen to him, the balance of good and evil powers would be overthrown and, I must admit, I never gave it a thought." Goku scowled. "Such thing will simply _not _happen. Not when I'm around."

"Then it must be a noble duty." the android nodded approvingly. "However, I know nothing of it. I cannot be concerned about some distant evil, while I see monsters right in front of me. Not merely spirits, but beings of flesh and blood, which I am able to destroy."

"I am but mind and matter, Son Goku. My bones, no, my _screws, _will slowly grow rust and gradually turn into coal. To be part of this planet - what more can I wish for?"

"But you can't just vanish. This isn't..." Goku was at loss of words. His head was swimming, overwhelmed by the need to prove his point and the android's callous resignation. "In the end, everyone must be rewarded for their deeds. This is what I've been taught all my life by wise people - Master Roshi, my grandpa..." he was cut off by C16's inquiry.

"Why do you care so much?"

Goku didn't answer. He had already spoken his heart out. This question must be rhetorical.

C16 smiled.

"You truly cannot stand injustice, can you, Goku? Now I know why no enemy has been able to defeat you. It is your passion that disarms them. I never had such ardor. I was not meant to be a warrior, apparently. My creator was not wise enough to see that there is something living creatures have that he would never be able to give us."

Goku really felt a heat rushing in his veins. His powerful pulse was attacking his main arteries with increased force, causing a roaring sound in his years. The Saiyan rubbed the spot on his neck, where artery shot out.

"You are nursing an empty vision, a portrait you created in your mind. It has not escaped my notice that you were watching me closely. A few times I even believed to have caught a glimpse of admiration. Of reverence. You believe what you wish to believe, Goku." there was no taunting edge at the androids voice, nor anger or hatred. He sounded resigned.

"Let it go. I'm finished, and no magic will bring me back. Save your compassion for someone else, Son Goku. Blast you... One more look in that eyes and I might begin to feel sorry for myself too."

C16 sighed and turned his eyes away. This vegetation wore him, and he wished for upcoming oblivion. Why won't stubborn Saiyan leave him alone to rot in peace? This pointless conversation is not leading anywhere.

"Everyone has a right to his own heaven. Stop this pathetic tirade of self-loathing." Goku's anger brought C16 back from his reveries. "I'm not buying this bullshit. You should have picked, let's say... Piccolo or Vegeta, who both are (pardon me, mates) merciless big-headed pain-in-the-asses. They would annihilate you before having been asked to."

"Vegeta should certainly rank higher up there, Goku" Piccolo called some ninety yards behind him. The Namekian's hearing was truly amazing. "Unlike the rest of us, plebeians, he is molded out of noble shit. That makes him Royal Pain In The Ass. And for once in my life, I don't mind being surpassed" Piccolo chuckled.

The said Saiyan was, in the meanwhile, fighting off the last few remaining spawns and doing quite a good job. Vegeta was vigorously smashing his fists to their heads, powerful strokes sent the filthy creatures flying in the air. Even their superior speed posed no danger to the proud prince.

"Whatever" Goku muttered, rolling his eyes. It took him a few seconds to regain a somber air. He needed to speak up.

"You possess such kindness and compassion exceeding that of most creatures of flesh and blood. I saw instantly that you are a protector. Wherever you rest, birds would draw nearer. Hares and squirrels would rest on your lap, not minding any predators wandering thereabouts.

Goku's voice withered away, as he realized that android was no longer listening. His brow wrinkled in despair. The android did not have ki, so he couldn't sense his rapidly decreasing life force. The Saiyan stared deep into the android's eyes, but they were as hollow as a few minutes ago. Painful realization struck him. _You left us already._

_Goku sighed and closed his eyes._

"Such courage to welcome death with open arms. Selfless nature. Inhuman and humane at once... Oh, what am I babbling about?" Goku cried, exasperated. What's the use of phisolophizing? _It's not like me, anyway. That's beyond my intelligence. Better leave it to Gohan."_

Goku felt a lump clawing his throat to draw tears from his eyes. They didn't fall, though; his Saiyan nature wouldn't yield to let down his guard in midst of a mortal battle. His singular intuition was suddenly rising from beneath the depths of his heart; Goku felt an overwhelming need to honor the memory of this warrior of peace. _He can't go in silence. _

"I will take you to the most beautiful place on Earth, hidden place, known by only a few. An emerald valley, full of turquoise waterfalls and rarest flowers. I'll build you a tomb with my own hands. I will try to come up with an epitaph, even though I'll fail to find the right words. You will rest calm for all eternity, surrounded by all the life and beauty, and peace. Trees and flowers will thrive as never before. Elks will come to lay their heads on your grave, knowing that hunters won't come for them as long as you, their guardian, are there. This is all I can give you - a little piece of your own Heaven.

"If ever there were to be a saga sung about all our battles, your name might not survive long enough. But I will never forget."


End file.
